Of This Moment
by absababs
Summary: [HIATUS] Craig thinks he can show Tweek things about the world. But in a time where being a certain kind of different can become a matter of life and living, can Craig and Tweek really be together? Creek. Greaser!Craig. AU set in the 1950s. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

First story! Whew! Inspiration for this hit me like a melon to the head today. I'd love some criticism and suggestions for this, so please enjoy and then let me know what you think. Not sure where this is going, but hop on for the ride and let's see where it goes.

* * *

_"Love is a many splendored thing..."_

Tweek knew why Red was making her way towards him from the juke, brushing past the group already dancing with a playful sway of her blue dress. He had a fleeting moment of panic before he realized there was no escape. Red had asked him for a dime with a smile matching her outreaching fingernails, her hair, and her name. It was his own hand that had reached into his pocket to fish out some change to drop into her hand, which was once again extended toward him expectantly. Pretending not to notice, he looked down at his reflection at the coffee that coincidentally happened to be the same color as his eyes. A feminine huff was heard, and he reflexively shot his eyes up to meet Red's seductive gaze.

"Wanna dance with me, Tweek?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly and returned to staring at his coffee. "Uh, I'm not really one for d-dancing…" A lie. He loved it. And everyone always told him he had a natural flow to his dancing.

"That's not what I heard! C'mon…it'll make my night. I'm gonna go ape if I don't start dancing soon!"

An elbow made its way to Tweek's ribs and he swiveled in his bar stool to see Kenny waggle his eyebrows. He had told him only a few hours previously he was right sure that "Red was crushing on him, and good too. She's stacked."

Tweek mustered up a smile and swiveled back to Red. "Ok. B-but only if Kenny gets out there, too."

Kenny clapped him on the back and rose from his stool. He adjusted his flannel shirt and jeans before making his way over to the giggling pair of Wendy and Bebe. Watching in jealously of the ease at which Kenny charmingly smiled and subtly leaned into Bebe while he asked her to dance, Tweek grimaced in anticipation of due discomfort. Red pulled at his sweater and he dropped his crepe soled shoes to the black and white checkers. She giggled and led him towards the other dancing teens with her pony tail bouncing at him.

While the Four Aces crooned through the speakers, Tweek and Red fell into rhythm. Tweek wished that it had been a faster paced song, one that didn't cause Red to lean into him, or to drag his hands to her waist during their twisting and bouncing, or to experimentally slide her icy fingers to the nape of his neck. They gyrated to the pace of the music, and Tweek looked across the makeshift dance floor to find Kenny in the same position with Bebe. Except it wasn't the same. It was significantly different.

He hoped that the next song to come on would put some space between Red and himself.

He drew in a breath to sigh, and caught the scent of Red's perfume. It was sweet and floral and delicate. He peered down at her and wondered how long she had spent getting ready for this Friday night. Kenny was right, of course. Tweek had known for some time that Red liked him. If it wasn't because of the subtle hints she would drop, such as her desire to hang out with him more outside of classes, or the tentative touches to his arm, or even her stubborn insistence that he was the sweetest and cutest boy in their class, then it was the way her cheeks managed to mimic her trademark color whenever he smiled at her.

Sadness worried his brow as he mulled this over. Tweek felt bad. He really did. Not that Red was someone to be pitied at all. No, she was a beautiful girl, smart, sweet, loyal, and protective of her friends. She was good at giving people open minds with her progressive classiness. Red was going to go places. That was damn sure. So many of his peers would clap him on his shoulder in congratulation for winning her affections, which she was quick to display. It wasn't her fault. Tweek just couldn't bring himself to give her what she wanted in return. And her friendship did mean a lot to him. Besides Kenny, she was his closest friend. But everything could go wrong so easily. Red was close to having saved enough to buy a car. What was Tweek going to do if she parked it?

"Do you like my dress?" Tweek was startled out of his troubled thoughts at her voice. Blinking down at her, he asked her what she had said. She briefly furrowed her eyebrows in concern, but dismissed it as regular Tweek behavior.

"I asked you if you like my dress!" Red smiled and prompted Tweek to spin her out, giving him a better view of the sapphire blue A-line dress the same color of her eyes. She certainly liked to play up her own colors.

"Yeah. I-it's the same color as your eyes," Tweek said. Judging by the widening of her smile, Red was pleased that he noticed that. She twirled back into Tweek, managing to weasel her way closer than before. She returned one hand to Tweek's neck, the other gliding over his back. Tweek drew away from the touch of her hand, but only managed to press himself closer into her front. Red bit her lip and blushed, peeking up at him through her eyelashes. Tweek looked up at the tiled ceiling in despair, shutting his eyes with force.

Continuing to twist and bob with eyes squeezed closed in discomfort, a jingle of bells that characterized the opening of the diner doors barely registered in the back of his mind. Tweek tried his best to imperceptibly ease himself away from the petite girl as he wondered how long these slow-paced songs were going to last. He tried to ignore the feel of Red and the smell of Red. Finally the song was fading to its end and Tweek opened his eyes in relief. He jolted in panic as he immediately met iced over eyes. As his vision expanded to take in the other aspects of his watcher, he found black hair shaped into a pompadour, a black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots. A greaser? And he wasn't alone. He was sitting at a corner booth, a similarly dressed friend on either side of him.

_"Hey baby, what do I have to do to make you love me, too?"_

The Aces melted into Etta James, and it was not the transition of pace that Tweek had hoped for. This song sped up only a little, but it thankfully allowed some distance to form between dancers and their partners. Tweek was still caught in the handsome scowl of the greaser, much like a deer in headlights, and he was too distraught to look away. How much had he seen? Had he figured it out?

"Tweek!"

Red's voice snapped him out of his trance, and he looked down at Red with a dazed expression. "W-what?"

"Are you alright, baby?" She looked up at him with a concerned expression and placed a palm on his cheek. Any other guy she danced with was always zeroed in on her. She didn't understand why Tweek was acting so distracted, or why he wasn't copping a feel like any other partner she had had, like she hoped he would. But then again, Tweek was different.

"Y-yeah. I'm o-ok." Tweek snuck a peek back up at his watcher and blushed crimson when he met his eyes again. Red mistook his flush as a reaction to her, his shyness to her as respect and inexperience, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright baby. Let's keep goin'." She once again coaxed him into twirling her a few more times, and they settled back into their lazy twist like before. Tweek's blush hardly withdrew, and he avoided looking towards that booth again. But curiosity was always one of his weaknesses, and he looked past Red to timidly glance at the noirette again. His eyes shot wide open when he saw the now familiar scowl still resting on him. The greaser smirked crookedly and Tweek's blush intensified even more.

Red had noticed that Tweek was distracted by something in the corner, and was none too pleased. She bopped to the side so that Tweek spun to take her place and she could look to find her competition for Tweek's attention. She gasped when she found him.

"Tweek! Why didn't you tell me _they_ were here?"

Relieved to have the pressure of the glare taken away, Tweek confusedly asked who she meant.

"_Them!_" She pointed, and Tweek followed her red nail to look back at the booth in the corner, where that boy was still smirking at him. He yelped quietly and whipped back around, struggling to maintain their dance.

"Uh..w-who are they?"

Red looked incredulously at him. "How can you not know who they are? That's Craig and Clyde and Token! They're _greasers_, Tweek! They're real bad, too. Heard they ride motorcycles and win drags and are real _fast_." Red bit her lip and looked back towards the corner. She squeaked and put her fingers to her mouth.

"Oh my god, Tweek. They're looking straight at us! Or at least one of them is. What do we do?"

"I don't k-know!" Tweek hissed, looking around for an escape. This was just too much pressure. "I d-don't wanna d-dance anymore."

"Awh, really? Don't let them scare you! What are they gonna do? Don't worry, I won't let that greaser steal me away from you." Red winked at him, and Tweek grimaced. That wasn't what he was worried about. He was more concerned that they would beat him up out of utter disgust for people like him.

"No…I don't want to dance a-anymore." Tweek disentangled himself from Red and walked over to the bar. He fished out a couple of nickels to leave on the bar for the coffee. A shaky wave at Kenny, and Red on his tail, he took one last distressed glance at the guy watching him, now with an amused expression, before stumbling out the door.

"Tweek, wait! You can't leave yet! Do you at least want to get some pie?" Red grabbed his arm to stop him at the entrance of the diner.

He glanced back at Red and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Red. I'm not f-feeling too good…one too many cups of c-coffee maybe."

"But, but, Wendy said she was going to lend me her car!" Both of them knew what that meant. But Tweek was certain that her expectations were far different from his own.

Tweek winced. "M-maybe some other time."

"Ok…see you later, then." Red walked up and kissed him on the cheek, a lovely scarlet settling on her face.

"Bye," Tweek mumbled and took off. His apartment was several blocks away, but it was nice out tonight, so he wouldn't mind the walk. Why had that boy been staring at him? Was he going to come after him? At that thought, he bristled and increased the length of his stride, beginning to hum an Elvis song to calm himself down. Shakily smoothing a hand down his chinos, he glanced up at the sky. The moon was lit up tonight, but the stars were avoiding the lights from the city as usual. Hearing a rumble down the street, Tweek ran his tongue over his lips nervously, mouth suddenly dry. He had only made it about halfway home despite his efforts to dash home as quickly as possible. Listening closely to the night, he realized with a sense of foreboding that the rumbling noise was rapidly nearing him. _Shit._ What if those greasers were after him? Tweek glimpsed behind him and panic overtook him. He was frozen in place. This had happened before. He knew what was going to happen now. The bike slowed and came to a stop beside him on the road. Wringing his hands, Tweek kept his stare to the ground. A smoky voice undulated over to Tweek's ears and he shivered. Then he realized he was being spoken to. He took a breath and lifted his head to stare at the rubber wheel of the bike.

"W-what?"

"Do you need a ride home?"

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows. _Huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next installment. Special thanks to all my readers, and Sir Monocle and my Super Best for advice. Criticism is much appreciated! All right, hope you like it.

* * *

"Huh?" Tweek shifted his eyes up from the tire of the bike. His vision passed over slick and shiny metal, a headlight, but stopped on a pair of arms gripping the handles of the grumbling motorcycle.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Finally, he peered into the now all too familiar icy blues that unsettled him to his core. He cocked his head to the side in confusion as the question registered, then looked around him for the man's intended recipient.

"Yes, you."

Tweek shot his wide eyes back toward blue. Does he mean Tweek?

"Uh...n-no, thank you."

"Come on. I insist."

Frozen in place, Tweek had a moment of panic. He didn't know whether he was more scared of: what the greaser might do to him if he refused, or what would happen if he got on the bike. Another look into those eyes and he decided that the insistence in them scared him most of all. But when Tweek glanced down the street, he got nervous. It was probably just as risky to continue walking home this way, by all of the alleys with their hidden dangers, as it was to ride on this motorcycle with the greaser. Things could get bad real quick either way. Before he knew it, he was shaking his head in acceptance. Screaming at himself in his head while he padded nearer to the bike, he swung his leg over the seat and mounted it.

Tweek loosely settled his hands on the greaser's sides. The greaser. What is this guy's name anyway?

Before he managed to propel the vehicle forward, he asked him for his name.

"W-what is your n-name?"

The greaser turned to smirk at Tweek over his shoulder. "I'm Craig." He reached a gloved hand over and held it out. Tweek timidly brought his own hand up to grasp Craig's. "I'm Tweek," he said, shaking hands with him.

Craig turned more fully to look at Tweek with a blank stare. "Your name is Tweek? How'd you get stuck with that nickname?"

Tweek glared at him. "That's not a n-nickname, ya n-nosebleed!" Tweek widened his eyes in regret as he slapped his hand over his mouth. Craig's eyebrows shot in the air. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry it's just that everyone makes fun off my name cause its Tweek Tweak and it's a stupid name and I'm so sorry-"

"Stop. Don't rattle your chains. Tweek Tweak has a nice ring to it. Name so nice you gotta say it twice, eh?" Craig smirked at Tweek and chuckled at his ghosted expression. "Now lets get going." He revved the engine on the bike, and then released the brake. They shot forward and Tweek grappled to squeeze his arms around Craig's waist in shock. Tweek felt the rumbling of laughter in the greaser's abdomen, and was thankful that his blush was hidden in Craig's back.

Tweek never lost the fear of falling off. He looked at the buildings rushing by as they ripped through the street and gulped in dismay. He wanted off. This was too much pressure. He turned his head to shout in Craig's ear.

"I-I WANT OFF. PLEASE P-PULL OVER."

Craig shot a look over his shoulder and Tweek scoffed at himself when he thought that it may have been one of disappointment.

"You sure?"

"YES."

Craig slowed the bike down and pulled over to the side. Tweek exploded off of the back of the bike and stumbled back to the sidewalk, panting in relief. He glanced up at Craig and gave him a shaky smile.

"Th-thank you," he said, and made his way down the sidewalk with a brisk pace. Tweek winced when the steady rumble of the bike followed along side him. He tried to discreetly glance at Craig to see what he was doing, and jumped when he, yet again, met eyes with his smirking face. He looked away, red surely getting comfortable on his cheeks.

"U-uh...if you wanted money for the ride, I m-might have a c-couple of nuggets...uh..." His step stuttered when he heard Craig's deep chuckle.

"I don't want your money, Tweek. I'll...see you around." And with that, Craig peeled down the street, procuring a "Gah!" from Tweek.

What did that all mean? Just who is this Craig fella? Bizarre. Thoroughly confused, Tweek turned to make his way towards his apartment again.

* * *

Tweek was humming a Sinatra song and appreciating the afternoon sky when Red came up behind him. It startled him when she looped her arm through his, causing him to sputter.

"Why didn't you wait for me after class?" She asked him, looking up with disappointed eyes. It seemed that all he ever did was disappoint people these days.

"I uh...h-have to get back to my a-apartment."

"You sure you don't wanna grab a milkshake or something?"

"No...I'm alright."

"Ok. Fine. Maybe I'll go with Kyle."

Hope shimmered in Tweek's eyes. Kyle and Red. Not exactly a pair made for each other if you asked him, but it would take away the pressure.

"Yeah! That's a g-great idea, Red. Have f-fun. I'll see you later."

Red huffed. That was not the jealous reaction she had hoped for. "Bye, Tweek."

He continued down the walk, thinking of the assignments he had to do tonight. He failed to notice Bill and Fosse on the street, who pointed at him connivingly. It was too late by the time he did see them. They had pulled him into an alley. Tweek could guess what was going to happen to him based on their reputation as bullies.

"Hey, Tweek," said Bill. The pair started laughing, which disconcerted Tweek.

"H-hey Bill and Fosse. W-what can I do for you?" Tweek asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing...we just saw you with Red a little while ago. How do you do it, man?"

"Do what?"

"How do you get Red hooked? She's practically attached to you all the time. And you never do anything. We don't get it. Right Fosse?"

"Huehuheheh yeah."

"W-well...I don't know..."

"What are ya, queer?"

Tweak's eyes flew wide open. This was not the first time someone had asked him this, not the first time he was in this situation. Tweek eyed the pair analytically. People like these two are complicated. Despite Tweek's paranoia, he doubted that their accusation had much to back it. They just make up a reason to jostle someone around. So it didn't really matter what Tweek was or what he said he was. The faint grumble in the background didn't register with him as he looked around for any sort of escape, coming up with nothing.

"N-no! I'm not!"

The pair, as if on cue, narrowed their eyes simultaneously.

"Are you, Tweek?"

"Gah! No!"

"You sound pretty nervous...you lying to us?"

When the pair lunged at him, Tweek balled himself up. Not that he couldn't defend himself. No, he could handle these two. He boxed regularly at the local gym. It's just that the risk wasn't worth it. Before he left for college, he had faced a similar situation. A couple of jerks had cornered him and accused him of being queer. So Tweek used his boxing skills in self-defense. The sore losers had spread his secret around town for revenge, making up nasty rumors. So many of his friends had turned their faces from him. His own parents hardly speak with him anymore. So Tweek didn't want to tarnish this new set up in this new town. He would take the beating if he had to. They'd most likely keep it under wraps if he didn't give them a reason to tattle.

"I'm not! I'm not! I-I swear!" Tweek rattled off as he tried to ignore the pelts. Suddenly, the array of obscenities they were sneering at him and the abuse ended. Tweek furrowed his eyebrows when he heard a crunch and a yelp. Looking up, he found someone beating up his bullies. It was...Craig?

"You leave him the fuck alone!"

"Ok! Ok! We will!"

"Get the fuck outta here. And don't mess with Tweek again."

Bill and Fosse scrambled away. Tweek just gazed up at Craig from his place on the ground. He watched as he brushed himself off and wiped his mouth. Craig looked over to Tweek and pursed his lips. He walked over and crouched in front of him.

"You ok, Tweek?"

Tweek cocked his head. "Y-yeah...thank you..."

Craig half-smiled. "Was it true? You queer?"

His cheeks caught on fire, shame casting his gaze to the ground. He heard Craig sigh and stand up, and flinched when a hand was held in front of his face.

"Come on."

Tweek peeked up at Craig in doubt. He bit his lip, then took Craig's hand and let him help him up. He brushed off his chinos and adjusted his sweater. He looked at Craig again, who nodded his head to the side, indicating that Tweek was to follow him. So he did. "Where are we going?"

"Diner," Craig answered without looking at Tweek.

He nodded, but then remembered Red and Kyle, and imagined the drama that could be stirred up if he showed up with Craig.

"W-wait. We can't g-go to this one..."

Craig did look at him this time. "Avoiding someone? Or don't wanna be seen with me maybe?" He grinned. Tweek shuddered.

"N-no! I'm uh...yeah I'm avoiding someone."

"That girl you were boppin with last night?" Craig gave him a knowing smile. Tweek furrowed his eyebrows again. He figured that Craig could guess why he was avoiding Red now that he knows his secret.

"Yeah."'

"Alright. Hop on, then. There's another place near the edge of town. Food's better anyway."

Tweek looked at Craig, then the motorcycle, and back to Craig.

"Th-that's alright. I need to get back to my apartment anyways and I'm sure you're busy."

"Tweek." Those eyes bore into him, and he found that couldn't say no. Was this going to become a habit?

"O-ok."

Craig grinned again, then slid onto the seat of the bike with ease. Tweek attempted the same level of grace, but ended up tripping and had to grasp onto Craig's shoulder to avoid falling. He face planted between his shoulder blades, and figured that the red in his face may as well be permanent at this rate. Craig chucked in his deep way again as Tweek properly mounted the motorcycle with a sigh. He grasped onto his sides again with determined firmness as he remembered the kick from last night. This time, though, Craig accelerated at a more gentle pace and chuttled at a reasonable speed. Tweek relaxed his grip, brushing his fingers along the smooth leather of Craig's jacket. He worried that people he knew might see him, and he wondered what it would look like, seeing Tweek on the back of a motorcycle with another guy. He leaned further away from Craig self consciously.

When they got to the diner, Craig pulled over to the side. Tweek managed to get off the bike without making another faux pas, and he thought he heard Craig whisper, "Don't worry, baby. I'll be back soon," to the motorcycle, but figured he was imagining things. They entered the diner and were immediately greeted by a smiling hostess in a skirt and roller skates. "Hi, Craig! The usual?" And then when she noticed Tweek, "Well who is this?"

"Hey, Mandy. This is Tweek. And yes, two."

"Uh..can I get a c-coffee, too, please?"

"Sure, hon." And with the order on her mind, she rolled away.

Tweek followed Craig as he strolled towards a booth in the back of the diner. He slid into the seat across from him and looked down at his hands, which he was twisting in discomfort. Why had Craig insisted he come here with him? What was he going to do with him? What if he's just trying to earn his trust so he can kill him? That's too much pressure. Tweek swung his head up in suspicion to study Craig, but found eyes already upon him. Again. And then he blushed. Again.

"Gah! Why are you always staring at me?"

Craig smirked at Tweek and all of his jittering. He drummed his fingers on the table top and hummed softly to Chuck Berry's "Roll over Beethoven" that was playing from the jukebox.

"I dunno. You're interesting I suppose."

"I...I'm interesting..." Tweek gave Craig a disbelieving frown. "No I'm n-not," he scoffed. "I'm a stuttering, paranoid spaz."

Craig gave him a challenging look that made him shrink back. "Maybe I find that interesting."

"O-ok." Tweek looked away. Anywhere but at Craig.

"So. You in school?"

"Y-yeah. I'm studying to become a d-doctor at the university." Tweek glanced back up at Craig to see that he looked impressed. "W-what about you?"

"Me?" Craig was the one to look away at this. "Awh...well...I don't know. I got my diploma and all, and I'm working as a mechanic right now at _Roy's_."

"Are y-you planning to go to college?"

"I don't know. I just don't see the point. What's your plan? You gonna go on, become a doctor, pay your taxes, buy a house, live a cookie cutter life? I don't want that."

Tweek tilted his head and stared at Craig. So there was more to the greaser than he thought. "Well what d-do you want?"

Craig sighed and looked back up at Tweek with a sort of half-grin. "I don't know yet. You writing a novel?"

"No!"

"Ok, then. So, you get bothered often?"

"B-bothered?"

"Yeah. By shitheads like those two back in the alley."

Tweek reached over to pick up the salt and pepper shakers on the table. He fiddled with them as he contemplated how much he could trust Craig. "Kinda. But I c-can handle myself pretty well."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "That's not what it looked like."

"I...I box."

The grin that spread across Craig's face made Tweek emit a startled "Ngh! W-what?"

"You box. That's real cool, Tweek," Craig explained, looking down at the table with a soft smile. "Bet you can throw a hard punch."

"Yeah. I c-can," Tweek laughed.

Mandy rolled up with a tray held high. A basket of fries, two strawberry milkshakes, and a coffee were set in front of them.

"Thanks, M-Mandy," Tweek said.

Mandy smiled and went to another table.

Tweek grabbed the coffee and gulped it down. The burning-hot caffeine was a welcome relief to the stress he had dealt with so far today. Craig chuckled and popped a fry into his mouth while he pulled his milkshake to himself.

"I'm glad y-you ordered this."

"Why?" Craig asked with a curious glance.

"I'm v-vegetarian." At that, a blush crept over Craig's face. Tweek felt a mixture of astonishment and amusement. A swell of confidence swept through him and he

"Oh. I'm glad I ordered this, too, then." Craig cleared his throat and gestured to the fries and milkshake. "You eat those, right?"

"Yep."

A small sigh of relief was heard from Craig, and Tweek smiled at him, grabbing a fry and swirling it around the top of his shake before popping it into his mouth. Craig eyeballed him with a skeptical look before trying it himself. He seemed pleased, and continued eating the rest in that way. Tweek pulled the straw to his mouth about to take a sip and looked up to see that Craig was watching his mouth. He felt his cheeks heat up and Craig merely smirked and told him to enjoy.

Tweek found himself to be intimidated by Craig. Confidence radiated from him, and he had this ease about him that made Tweek comfortable...for the most part. but then what made him uncomfortable was somewhat exciting. Despite his instincts, Tweek realized that he was becoming increasingly attracted to him. He thought it might have been his crooked teeth that matched his crooked smile, or the way he shyly rubbed the back of his neck and cast his eyes downward when Tweek broached more personal topics of conversation, or the smokiness of his chuckle that undulated down his spine. Or perhaps it was the intensity in his frosty blue eyes throughout their conversation. Tweek didn't feel like it was an effort to keep him engaged. Actually, it was on the verge of being too much pressure for him. Whatever it was, it added up to formulate a developing crush that both scared and embarrassed Tweek. He still didn't understand why this greaser was being friendly to him. Especially since he had found out his secret. And he was socially intelligent enough to keep his hope that Craig might share a certain sort of attraction with him from breaching the surface.

Mandy had brought them the check, which Craig insisted on paying, and they were now lingering in the booth. Tweek, feeling emboldened by this whole afternoon with Craig, finally brought himself to ask what had been pestering the back left corner of his mind for some time now.

"Uh...w-what exactly do you want with me?" Tweek asked him before biting his lip.

Craig paused and his smile fell. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Why did you save me from those j-jerks? Why did you try to give me a ride home? W-why me? What are you doing?"

Running a hand through his greased hair, Craig lifted a side of his mouth. He momentarily dropped his gaze before restoring it fully on Tweek. "Why do we need to have a reason?"

Tweek cocked his head. "Well..uh...I-I don't know."

"Come on. Can't we just hang out? Don't get all hot and bothered over things that are unimportant. Lets just...enjoy the ride."

Tweek couldn't bring himself to deny that it sounded like a good idea to let go. But it made him paranoid. He still had a loose expectation that Craig would turn on him. They walked to the front on the diner, and Tweek tugged at his sweater as he imagined suspicious glances and sinister smiles on them. They returned to Craig's bike and Tweek wondered what was gong to happen next.

"Uh..thanks for lunch."

"Thanks for keeping me company." Craig gave him a crooked grin and Tweek looked away. Then he noticed how much time had passed. The cobrahead street lamps were beginning to flick on.

"Shit! W-what time is it?"

Craig reached into an inner pocket of his leather jacket, producing a golden pocket watch.

"About six-thirty." He glanced at Tweek appraisingly. "You uh..you got a date or something?"

"No! A f-friend is coming by my apartment tonight is all."

"Ok. I'll getcha there. Hop on."

The two got on the motorcycle again. Tweek gave directions while Craig turned the bike this way and that before stopping in front of the apartment. Tweek was quick to hop off and he turned back to Craig.

"Thanks again."

"Yeah, sure. It was fun."

Tweek wondered what he was supposed to say now. Why the hell did this feel so much like a date?

"Alright. Um...b-bye."

"Wait!" Craig clasped Tweek's arm. Tweek turned and punched Craig in the nose.

"What the hell?" Craig grunted. He brought his hands up to his nose and when he withdrew a hand, there was blood. "Did you break my nose?"

He didn't sound mad, more surprised. "I'm so so sorry! GAH! You s-scared me and it was a reflex and I thought you were going to b-beat me up and I'm so so sorry!"

Craig chuckled, and winced from the pain it caused.

"P-please, come up to my apartment and let me clean you up. Jesus C-Christ!"

"Alright. Let me put my bike up." Craig, keeping a hand on his dripping nose, maneuvered his motorcycle to park it. Then he followed Tweek up into the old building. Tweek fumbled with his keys at his door and Craig ended up having to unlock it for him while Tweek kept up his mumbling of apologies.

He stared around Tweek's apartment while he went to get some medical supplies. Smirking to himself, he thought this turned it alright. He knew how to take a punch, knew that his nose wasn't actually broken, but the opportunity to weasel his way into Tweek's life was too great to pass up.

Tweek must like to read. There were books everywhere in the apartment. Some were opened to a random page on a coffee table or on the floor and others were stacked against the walls. There was a single, waist-height bookshelf that was definitely too small to house all the books scattered around, and there were only three or four books on it anyways. Craig walked over to one of the piles and examined it. There didn't seem to be any order. It was a mix of medical journals and fiction and what looked like librettos. Aside from the myriad of books, Craig found numerous albums in a corner next to a record player. He flipped through a few albums, finding a variety of artists. He chose a Chuck Berry album, his favorite artist, and was about to put it on the turn table. He heard a buzzing at the door, and remembered that Tweek was expecting company. Craig walked over to buzz Tweek's guest in and unlocked the door.

Suddenly, Tweek was upon him, dragging him over to sit on his couch. He pushed a few books out of the way and began attending to Craig's nose.

"I r-really am sorry."

"It's alright, it's alright. I have a high pain tolerance." Craig smiled at Tweek in reassurance. Tweek patted at Craig's nose with antiseptic. Craig groaned.

"GAH! Sorry!"

"It's fine," Craig laughed.

Then the door creaked open, and in stepped Kenny McCormick. Seeing Tweek leaning over Craig on the couch, he raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, should I come back later, then?"

Tweek shot away from Craig and peered over at the blonde. "Kenny! No! S-stay! I was just uh...helping out..." Tweek glanced at Craig and grimaced, "...my friend...I...p-punched him."

Craig smiled at Kenny from his spot on the couch and held out his hand. "Hey. I'm Craig Tucker."

Kenny walked over and grasped Craig's hand. "Kenny McCormick. So I see you've gotten a taste of the fists of fury."

Craig gingerly touched his nose. "Yeah. Bony knuckles will do you in."

Laughing, Kenny swung over the back of the couch to seat himself with his feet crossed on Tweek's coffee table. "You're telling me. I'm practically his punching bag."

"That's rough. Does he at least pay ya?"

Tweek watched the two interact with a growing sense of distress. If they formed a friendship built from teasing Tweek, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Too much pressure. And embarrassment.

Craig announced that he had to go, which both relieved and disappointed Tweek, much to his confusion. Kenny told him to stick around, but Craig said he had plans. They shook hands again, but when he said goodbye to Tweek, he didn't get a handshake. Instead, Craig gave him a wink before shrugging out the door. Tweek felt the heat on his face, so he knew why Kenny was giving him such a mischievous smile.

A few moment after Craig was out the door, Kenny tackled Tweek, sat on him, and demanded to know what was going on.

"N-nothing!"

"Don't lie to me, Tweekers." Kenny mustered up a threatening look, and Tweek rolled his eyes.

"He j-just gave me a ride home."

"From where?" Kenny asked with narrowed eyes.

Tweek blushed and looked away. "A d-diner."

Kenny stood up and walked into the kitchen. "So any ideas on what flick we should see?"

Relieved by the sudden change of subject, Tweek answered, "I don't know! M-make someone else pick!"

"I don't think Stan'll bring Wendy, so we won't have to watch a chick flick, thank god."

Tweek went to freshen up in the bathroom before leaving his apartment with Kenny. They met up with Stan, Kyle, and Butters and saw a horror movie, and Tweek had another sleepless night as a result. That gave him plenty of time to ponder this new thing with Craig. After hours of thought, he came to the terrifying conclusion that Craig was a Communist spy.


End file.
